1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras, mobile phones having an imaging function, etc., the limit of a viewing angle is dependent on the hardware specification of the device body, such as the focal distance of the lens, the size of the image sensor, and the like.
As a solution to the problem of this viewing angle limit, there is a technique in which a conversion lens for wide-angle imaging or the like is attached in front of a preexisting lens in an imaging apparatus (such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication Nos. 2004-191897, 2005-027142, and 2005-057548). In addition, a technique is also known in which a plurality of lenses are provided in advance, and the lenses are switched depending on the intended imaging operation (such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-081473).
However, in the above-described conventional technologies, the conversion lens for wide-angle imaging is required to be attached or the lenses are required to be switched depending on the intended imaging operation, every time wide-angle imaging is performed. Accordingly, there are problems regarding operability and costs. In addition, even with conversion lenses for wide-angle imaging or switchable lenses, the user still has difficulty in acquiring a desired wide-angle image.
An object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus and a recording medium with a program recorded therein by which wide-angle images can be easily acquired.